Don't Cry
by La Devoreuse de Livres
Summary: /U.A\ Castiel est victime d'un accident de la route et Dean panique à l'idée de le perdre.
1. Chapter 1

Hello mes lapins! :3

Je reviens aujourd'hui avec une petite mini fic de deux chapitres! :3

C'est un Destiel (ça faisait longtemps, nan? :p) qui j'espère vous plaira! :3 Je vous aurais prévenue: c'est du HxH donc si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin! :)

Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'ai juste imaginé l'histoire! :3

Merci à la génialissime Arya pour ses corrections et son bêta reading! :3 Cœur sur toi! :3

Sur ce, bonne lecture mes lapins (n'oubliez pas la review qui fait plaisir! :p) et à dans deux jours pour la suite! :3

* * *

Il était nerveux. Pire encore, il était littéralement flippé. Son cœur battait très rapidement, ses bras tremblaient et ses jambes s'étaient transformées en coton. Dean était assis dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital de Lawrence. Il était arrivé plusieurs heures plus tôt après un appel de son frère. Ce dernier avait eut un accident en revenant de la ville voisine. Un chauffard ivre était entré en collision avec sa voiture et le jeune homme avait été blessé. Malheureusement pour l'aîné Winchester, son jeune frère était accompagné par nul autre que Castiel, le fiancé de Dean. Sam et le jeune homme étaient sortis en ville pour faire du repérage pour le mariage des deux hommes. Castiel avait passé la soirée de la veille à sautiller dans leur salon, un immense sourire sur son visage.

-Nan, mais tu ne comprends pas ! Lui avait-il dit.  
-Explique-moi, au lieu de râler, avait rétorqué son fiancé.  
-Aller en ville faire du repérage pour le mariage rend ça encore plus réel !  
-Quoi, tu en doutais encore ?  
-Non, répondit le jeune homme aux yeux bleus, je ne doutais pas de notre mariage, mais... Je sais pas, ça me plaît de penser que c'est un pas en avant dans notre relation. C'est pas comme si j'allais me marier vingt fois dans ma vie.

Dean avait alors souri à son homme et l'avait embrassé. Le matin même, il l'avait serré dans ses bras, lui chuchotant des « je t'aime » à tout-va. Castiel avait souri et embrassé son fiancé, avant de se diriger vers leur chambre pour se préparer. Sam était arrivé aux alentours des dix heures et les deux hommes avaient quitté l'appartement du couple. Dean était alors allé d'habiller et avait rejoins le garage de Bobby, histoire de passer sa journée. Malheureusement, cette journée ne fut pas si belle que ça. Lorsque Sam avait appelé, Dean s'était affaissé contre le bureau de Bobby. Ce dernier avait accouru auprès de son apprenti et lui avait demandé ce qui lui arrivait. Dean avait levé des yeux humides sur lui et avait fondu en larmes dans les bras de son père adoptif.

Bobby avait tenté de le consoler au maximum. Lorsque Dean s'était redressé, le mécanicien lui avait demandé des explications. Le jeune homme promit de tout lui raconter, mais il devait aller à l'hôpital avant. Bobby avait hoché la tête et avait attrapé ses clés de voiture. Ils étaient montés dedans et avaient pris la direction de l'hôpital. Lorsque Dean posa le pied au sol, il courut vers les portes et donna le nom de son fiancé à la réceptionniste. Cette dernière pianota sur son ordinateur, puis lui indiqua la direction à suivre pour rejoindre la salle d'attente. Castiel venait d'entrer au bloc et son fiancé ne pouvait alors le voir. Le jeune homme remercia la réceptionniste et se dirigea vers la salle d'attente que lui avait indiqué la jeune femme. Il prit place sur une chaise et soupira, les mains tremblantes.

Le jeune homme avait alors attrapé son téléphone et envoyé un message à son frère pour le prévenir de son arrivée. Ce dernier était alors venu le voir et avait serré son frère dans ses bras. Ce dernier rendit son étreinte au jeune Winchester, savourant sa présence rassurante. Lorsque Sam le relâcha, Dean lui demanda de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Sam soupira puis lui demanda de le suivre. Les deux Winchester, rapidement rejoints par un Bobby abandonné, avaient pris la direction de la chambre de Sam. Ce dernier se remit au lit, sous le regard noir d'une infirmière. Dean s'installa sur une des chaises présentes et Bobby se cala contre le mur. Sam prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit.

-On revenait d'une des boutiques qu'on avait visitée. Cass était comme un enfant, il sautillait dans tous les sens, regardait toutes les vitrines et prenait un milliard de photos. Lorsque son téléphone refusa de prendre une photo de plus, nous avons pris la direction de la voiture et nous avons quitté la ville. On parlait de votre mariage, de ce qu'il voulait ou ne voulait pas et j'ai pas vu la voiture arriver en face. Le type roulait à contre-sens et à pleine vitesse et... Il nous est rentré dedans. Je me suis retrouvé plaqué contre le volant, mon siège m'écrasant et le tout me broyant la poitrine. Cass... Son airbag ne s'est pas déployé. Sa tête a violemment frappé le tableau de bord. Il a dut perdre connaissance sur le coup... Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que, lorsque je suis revenu à moi, les pompiers tentaient de le ranimer. D'autres s'occupaient de moi, mais je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de lui... Je suis tellement désolé Dean. Si j'avais regardé la route, j'aurais pu éviter ce connard et Cass... Pardonne-moi...

Dean se redressa et emprisonna son frère dans ses bras. Il lui frotta le dos de sa main droite, celle de gauche caressant ses cheveux. Il chuchota des mots rassurants à Sam, lui assurant que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Que c'était celle du crétin qui avait picolé comme un trou et qui leur était rentré dedans. Ils restèrent dans cette position un long moment, puis Dean rallongea son jeune frère qui s'était endormi. Il retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise et soupira. Bobby passa devant lui, lui tapota l'épaule et quitta la chambre, retournant chez lui. Dean resta assis de longs instants, se rappelant les merveilleux moments qu'il avait vécus avec son homme avant qu'une infirmière n'entre dans la chambre.

-Monsieur Winchester ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Oui ?

-Je suis Johanna, l'infirmière de monsieur Novak. On m'a dit que vous étiez ici. Je venais vous prévenir que monsieur Novak venait d'être amené dans une chambre, en trauma. Si vous voulez aller le voir, vous pouvez me suivre.

Le jeune homme souffla, se frotta le visage et suivit la jeune femme. Cette dernière le guida à travers l'hôpital et l'emmena devant une chambre. Elle toqua doucement et entra, laissant le garçon passer derrière elle. Elle s'approcha du lit, vérifia que tout allait bien puis ressortit de la chambre.

-N'hésitez pas, si vous avez besoin. Je serais au bureau des infirmières.

-Merci...

L'infirmière hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Dean reporta alors son regard sur le lit. Il s'approcha de ce dernier et regarda l'homme qui y était étendu. Castiel avait la tête, les deux bras et une jambe bandés. Le jeune homme ne souleva pas la chemise d'hôpital de son fiancé, mais il se doutait que son torse devait être recouvert de bandes. Castiel avait plusieurs perfusions dans son bras gauche et un masque respiratoire sur le visage. Dean soupira et attrapa un fauteuil. Il le tira vers le lit, s'installa dessus et prit la main droite de son homme. Il la serra et posa son front contre le dos de la main du jeune homme. Il soupira et laissa quelques larmes s'échapper. Il releva les yeux après plusieurs minutes et regarda le visage de son fiancé.

-Hey Cass... Putain si tu savais comme j'ai eut peur. Quand Sam m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il avait eut un accident, j'ai senti ma respiration s'écrouler. Et lorsqu'il m'a dit que tu avais été blessé et que tu étais en salle d'opération, j'ai cru que mon monde allait s'effondrer... Je... Je t'en supplie, Cass, m'abandonne pas... Pas après mon père et ma mère... Je peux pas te perdre toi aussi... Sam et toi êtes les deux dernières personnes qui comptiez autant. Mon cœur, je t'en supplie, reviens-moi...

Dean embrassa une nouvelle fois la main de Castiel, fermant les yeux et laissant couler ses larmes. Il souffla et posa son front sur le lit, tenant toujours la main de son homme dans la sienne. Le jeune homme continua de pleurer, la tête sur le lit de Castiel et finit par s'endormir. Il rêva de son mariage. De son homme en costume le rejoignant près de l'autel de l'église. De l'échange des alliances et du baiser qu'ils échangèrent. Mais ce rêve vira au cauchemar lorsqu'une voiture entra à pleine vitesse dans l'église, percutant Sam et Bobby. Dean voulut s'interposer entre Castiel et la voiture, mais ses pieds refusaient de bouger. Il se retrouva spectateur de la mort de son amant et hurla. Il revint à lui, se redressant rapidement dans son fauteuil. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Castiel, ce dernier avait la main légèrement levée et regardait Dean. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et se releva, laissant son fauteuil tomber en arrière. Il attrapa la main de son fiancé dans la sienne et posa ses lèvres sur le front du jeune homme.

-Hey Cass... Souffla Dean.  
-Hello Dean, lui répondit la voix éraillée du jeune homme.  
-Putain... Me refais plus jamais ça, mon cœur. Je survivrais pas...  
-Hey... Souffla l'alité, ne pleures pas. Dean, regarde-moi. Ne pleure pas, mon amour. Je vais bien. Jamais je ne abandonnerai. Pas avant de pouvoir t'appeler « mon mari »...

Dean sourit et laissa un petit rire lui échapper. Il reposa ses lèvres sur le front de son amant et souleva délicatement son masque. Il lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa tendrement. Castiel sourit dans le baiser et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de son fiancé.

-On va se marier le plus rapidement possible après ta sortie de l'hôpital, dit Dean. Je ne veux... Non... Je ne peux plus attendre d'être tien et que tu sois mien...

Castiel sourit et quémanda un baiser. Il y participa avec grand plaisir, entourant les épaules de son homme de ses bras.

Dieu qu'il était heureux d'être vivant.

* * *

Si vous voulez me contacter ou suivre mes actualités:

Mail: dame-zel29(arobaze)gmail(point)com

Facebook: www(point)facebook(point)com(slash)DameZel(slash)

Twitter: (arobaze)DameZel


	2. Chapter 2

Hello mes lapins! :3

Je reviens aujourd'hui avec la partie deux de cette mini fic Destiel, qui je l'espère, vous plaira! :3

Au départ, je ne devais pas DU TOUT écrire ça! x) Je partais sur autre chose, puis mon cerveau à dérivé au grand large et me voila revenue avec... UN LEMON!

Donc ATTENTION, ce chapitre contient UN LEMON! Je vous aurais prévenue: c'est du HxH donc si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin! (Nan, je suis pas Gandalf, je vous laisse passer, moi! :p)

Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'ai juste imaginé l'histoire! :3

Merci à la génialissime Arya pour ses corrections et son bêta reading! :3 Cœur sur toi! :3

Sur ce, bonne lecture mes lapins (n'oubliez pas la review qui fait plaisir! :p) et à bientôt, pour de nouvelles aventures! :3

* * *

Castiel avait quitté l'hôpital deux semaines auparavant. Il était resté hospitalisé plusieurs jours et, dès que son médecin lui en avait donné l'autorisation, il avait fait son sac, appelé Dean et avait quitté le centre hospitalier. Il était heureux de retrouver son appartement et son lit. Dean avait alors suivi les conseils du médecin, qui étaient de forcer Castiel à rester alité -ce ne fut pas bien compliqué, le jeune homme y passait déjà ses journées- et de suivre l'avancée des cicatrisations de son amant. Dean s'était alors transformé en infirmier -très sexy, d'après le jeune blessé- et avait pris soin de son homme.

Une après midi, alors que Dean était au garage de Bobby, Castiel appela son médecin, une question lui tournant dans la tête depuis qu'il s'était éveillé.

-Docteur Powell, j'écoute.

-Bonjour docteur, c'est Castiel Novak...

-Oh monsieur Novak, comment allez vous ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Si si, je vais bien, merci. Je voulais vous poser une question. Voila, depuis que j'ai quitté l'hôpital, je passe mes journées alité, et je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas une activité, sportive ou non, que je pouvais faire, pour faire passer le temps ?

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous conseillerais de payer un abonnement Netflix, mais je pense que vous voulez vous dégourdir les jambes... Vous pourriez faire du yoga ? En commençant par des positions assez calmes et surtout pas trop dures, pour ne pas vous blesser. Mais je pense que vous pourriez en faire. Et sinon... Je ne vois pas vraiment quoi vous conseiller d'autre. Vous êtes encore faible, monsieur Novak. Je peux concevoir que vous souhaitiez bouger un peu, mais ne faites pas trop d'efforts.

-Merci beaucoup docteur. Je commencerai calmement, je vous l'assure. Je cherchais juste quelque chose pour passer le temps et le yoga me va très bien. Merci encore.

-Je vous en prie. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler, si vous avez d'autres questions. Au revoir, monsieur Novak.

-Merci, docteur. Au revoir.

Castiel raccrocha et posa le téléphone. Il s'étira doucement, veillant à ne pas réveiller une quelconque douleur, puis s'extirpa du lit. Il s'approcha de son bureau et s'installa sur la chaise. Il alluma son ordinateur, regarda rapidement ses mails, puis tapa le mot « yoga » dans le moteur de recherches. Il tomba sur la page Wikipédia -merci, mais non merci- puis sur divers blogs parlant de ce sport. Il bascula sur la page « vidéos » et rechercha du yoga pour débutant. Il tomba sur une vidéo et décida de voir ce qu'elle donnait.

Une jeune femme apparut sur son écran et commença la présentation de sa vidéo. Castiel observa les différentes poses et mouvements que la jeune femme réalisait et se dit qu'il devrait réussir à l'imiter. Il débrancha alors son ordinateur, le déposa sur la table basse, dans le salon et retourna dans sa chambre. Il se changea, s'habilla en conséquences et prit de l'eau. Il posa la bouteille près de son ordinateur puis lança le vidéo.

Il commença par s'étirer, lentement et doucement, veillant à ne pas éveiller une quelconque douleur. Il réalisa ensuite la première figure. Il se mit en tailleur puis inspira profondément. Il baissa son torse en avant jusqu'à ce que son front touche le sol. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes puis se redressa lentement. Il refit ce mouvement deux autres fois, puis passa à la suivante.

Il se remit debout et inspira. Il baissa son torse et pivota doucement, touchant son pied droit de sa main gauche, levant son bras droit. Il resta ainsi dix secondes, puis se releva doucement. Il refit une autre fois ce mouvement avant de s'arrêter, ses côtes commençant à se faire sentir. Il souffla quelques instants puis observa la troisième et dernière figure.

Il resta droit puis se pencha en avant. Il se fit basculer de manière à ce que le haut de son corps et le bas de son corps forment un triangle avec le sol. _(ndla : je voyais pas comment expliquer cette position... Ca s'appelle la Posture du Chien Tête en Bas, pour celles et ceux qui veulent aller voir ! :p)_ Il resta dans cette position une quinzaine de secondes, puis se releva. Il inspira fortement et recommença le mouvement.

Au même moment, Dean rentra du garage et passa la porte. Il déposa son manteau et entra dans le salon. La vue que Castiel lui offrait lui fit se mordre la lèvre. Il s'approcha lentement -son fiancé ne l'avais pas remarqué- et posa doucement ses mains sur la taille de son homme. Il se colla à lui d'une manière suggestive et sentit Castiel se crisper.

-Que... Dean ? Mais ça va pas ? Tu m'as fait peur ! Hurla Castiel en se redressant.

-Navré, mon amour, mais tu étais beaucoup trop... Tentant, dans cette position... répondit le mécanicien, en se mordant la lèvre.

-Et c'était une raison pour venir te coller à moi et me stopper dans mon yoga ? Dit Castiel en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Disons que... Comme je n'ai quasiment pas pu te toucher, autre qu'un câlin ou qu'un baiser, depuis un peu plus de deux semaines... Oui, c'était une raison...

Castiel soupira face à son homme. Il se mordilla la lèvre et s'approcha sensuellement de Dean. Il passa ses bras autours du cou de son fiancé et ce dernier se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Le baiser fut d'abord chaste et doux, puis le mécanicien l'approfondit, posant ses mains sur la taille de Castiel. Ce dernier se décala de Dean et se recula. Il se dirigea vers son ordinateur et mit la vidéo en pause. Il se redressa, regarda et Dean et lui sourit.

-Eh bien. Qu'attends-tu ? Souffla le jeune homme.

Dean sourit et se rua vers Castiel. Il le prit dans ses bras, sous les rires de son fiancé et le mena dans leur chambre. Il ferma la porte d'un grand coup de pied et plaqua son homme sur le matelas. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche et fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches de son fiancé. Ce dernier gémit et approfondit le baiser, frottant son bassin contre celui de Dean. Le mécanicien mit fin à leur baiser, se redressa et enleva son haut. Castiel en profita pour retirer le sien et pour faire basculer Dean sur son dos. Il s'installa sur ses hanches et caressa son torse. Il se pencha vers son fiancé et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa tendrement, tout en faisant bouger ses hanches, frottant leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre. Dean gémit et se redressa, posant ses mains sur le survêtement de son fiancé. Il le fit glisser le long de ses fesse et bascula Castiel pour le lui retirer entièrement. Il se mit debout, retira son jean et se recoucha sur son fiancé, l'embrassant à nouveau.

Castiel étira son bras et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il tâtonna et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il attrapa le tube de lubrifiant et le tendit à Dean. Ce dernier se redressa et prit l'objet que lui tendait son amant. Il retira son boxer et laissa Castiel retirer le sien. Une fois les deux hommes nus, Dean fit couler un peu de lubrifiant sur ses doigts et les approcha de l'antre de son homme. Il fit tourner ses doigts autours de l'entrée de Castiel, cherchant à détendre le jeune homme. Il finit par pousser un premier doigt en lui, tout en l'embrassant. Il fit doucement tourner son doit puis commença quelques va-et-vient. Castiel avait resserré ses bras autours du cou de Dean, gémissant à chaque mouvement de son fiancé.

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'un second doigt pouvais passer, Dean fit glisser son majeur et recommença ses mouvements. Castiel posa une main sur son bras, les yeux fermés, lui demandant d'attendre quelques secondes. Le mécanicien posa ses lèvres sur le front de son homme et le recouvrit d'un millier de petits baisers. Lorsque Castiel retira sa main, Dean reprit ses mouvements, alternant entre va-et-vient et écartements. Il rajouta rapidement un troisième doigt, fit quelques derniers mouvements puis se retira. Il reprit le tube de lubrifiant, en fit tomber sur son pénis et l'étala. Lorsqu'il se trouva prêt, il se pencha sur Castiel et l'embrassa. Il approcha son membre de l'entrée de Castiel, avant de se redresser sur les coudes.

-En douceur ? Souffla t-il.

-En douceur...

Il embrassa une nouvelle fois son homme et commença sa lente pénétration. Castiel se crispa rapidement, resserrant ses mains sur les bras de Dean. Ce dernier se stoppait à chaque fois que Castiel en avait besoin. Lorsque les deux hommes sentirent le contact des cuisses de Castiel contre les hanches de Dean, ils soupirèrent de bien être. Dean ne bougea pas, savourant la chaleur de Castiel. Il laissa également ce long temps de pause à son fiancé pour que ce dernier s'habitue à la nouvelle présence de son homme. Lorsque Castiel se détendit et passa ses bras autours du cou de Dean, ce dernier commença de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Les deux hommes ne détachaient leur regard de l'autre, savourant ces sensations presque oubliées.

Au bout d'un moment, sentant la jouissance de son amant approcher, Dean accéléra ses mouvements, faisant presque pleurer Castiel. Il l'embrassa, étouffant tous les gémissements du jeune homme et accéléra encore une fois ses mouvements. La jouissance de Castiel fut rapide. Dean fit quelques allers retour avant de sentir l'antre de son homme se resserrer. Il sentit Castiel se crisper et la semence du jeune homme se répandre entre leurs deux ventres. Dean fit deux derniers mouvements avant de se déverser en son fiancé. Il se laissa doucement tomber sur Castiel, qui cherchait sa respiration. Il finit par se redresser et s'allongea à coté de Castiel. Ce dernier se tourna vers Dean et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-On avait pas dit en douceur ? Souffla Castiel.

-Merde, je t'ai fait mal ? Demanda Dean en cherchant à se redresser.

-Nan, fit Castiel en plaquant une main sur le torse de Dean. Tu ne m'as pas fait mal. C'était parfait.

Dean sourit et embrassa tendrement son fiancé. Il caressa ses flancs, puis le laissa se relever et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il resta allongé quelques instants, laissant un peu de temps à Castiel, puis, n'y résistant plus, se leva et le rejoignit sous la douche.

Pour sur qu'il allait demander à Castiel de continuer le yoga !

* * *

Si vous voulez me contacter ou suivre mes actualités:

Mail: dame-zel29(arobaze)gmail(point)com

Facebook: www(point)facebook(point)com(slash)DameZel(slash)

Twitter: (arobaze)DameZel


End file.
